Esplanie One Shots
by Fashionaddict22
Summary: Here is all the Esplanie one-shots my first one will be separate to this story really can't be bothered to re-upload it.
1. Chapter 1

Alexis Castle hastily shoved her ginger hair into a bun and slapped the baby blue mask around it.

She was late.

How? Her Grandmother putting on yet another amateur play in the apartment.

She loved her Grandmother but really?

She fast walked down the narrow hallway and almost tripped over her feet – the files she was carrying nearly going all over the floor.

She entered the morgue yelling "So sorry I'm late Lanie it was my grandmother she…"

The files in her hands were forgotten at the sight in front of her.

It was nothing really.

Just her boss straddling a vaguely familiar Hispanic man on one of the shiny metal tables as they made out. Not on her top ten list of things to see.

"Alexis pick up the files and stop looking so gobsmacked, I'm sure this isn't the first time you've seen two people make out and it won't be the last – I'd daresay you've done some yourself, Javi call me later. Come on we have a new body" Alexis suddenly recognises to detective – Esposito, he's on Kate and her Dad's team.

She really can't help herself when she says "Lanie do you mind if I wash this table?"

"Like father like daughter"

**Yes for Esplanie one-shots!**


	2. Chapter 2

She'd always noticed him.

From her first day she noticed the handsome, muscular Hispanic man barrelling onto her crime scene with a scrawny Irish guy (he was alright just not Lanie's type) yelling "Yo Beckett who's our victim?"

From then on she'd always try to work the cases involving that, at the time threesome, now a foursome.

She'd always feel left out. They were the three musketeers. The big three. Who was Lanie? She stood on the side lines looking in. Trapped in the pristine morgue performing y incisions whilst they were out there risking their necks for New York.

Not to say that they didn't try. Kate is her best friend for god's sake and Lanie and Javi would do their normal flirty banter and Kevin would tell his jokes but she wasn't part of the team. She didn't feel like one of them.

Then Castle came along and she thought that finally there would be someone in her position. Someone who understands.

Then he had to go and steal Kate's heart.

Now it was like three naughty children and their mom. Now at crime scenes it would be Kate being all serious and professional. Castle constantly undermining her professionalism and joking with Lanie and the boys. Kevin doing the same and Javi's and her flirty which had definitely increased in intensity.

Not enough for Lanie though. The chance meeting that led to their relationship was so random and so utterly coincidental that if Lanie had taken an extra minute leaving the house then it wouldn't of happened at all.

The grocery store. They'd seen each over in the bread isle and complained about the rising price of food. It was the first time they'd really talked and it didn't go unnoticed.

One thing lead to another and before both of them knew it she was at his place kissing his smooth jaw.

The next day she'd gotten up, made pancakes and they'd eaten in almost silence. Both with the knowledge that this wasn't some one night stand.

This was real.


	3. Chapter 3

Lanie rolled over.

Instead of the clean, silky, indigo sheets she was expecting to fee caress her body, she rolled onto a big warm thing. A big warm thing that goes "humph".

It was then that she realised where she was.

Ryan's wedding was yesterday. The ceremony was beautiful, Lanie nearly cried. Lanie laughed at the tears welling up in Javi's eyes. The reception was great too.

She thinks.

All she can really remember is dancing – with Javi; eating (delicious) and her friend leaving almost halfway through complaining that 'he came here as a favour to dance with her and she had just totally ignored him the entire night'.

It wasn't her fault she got distracted. Very distracted.

"hola chica que demonios pasó anoche?" For some reason he always spoke Spanish first thing in the morning. Apparently he grew up speaking mostly Spanish around the house but learnt both Spanish and English growing up.

Now Lanie does think it's sexy when he speaks Spanish but not when asking questions at god knows what time in the morning.

"Javi, in English if you don't mind" He propped up his navy cotton pillows and propped about half of his upper body up, keeping Lanie lying on his lower torso. His naked lower torso, which Lanie didn't mind one bit about. (she'll never admit it but she still has that 2007 calendar).

"Alright chica, what the hell happened last night?"

"I think it's pretty obvious Javi" For a detective he can be so obtuse at times. Well in the morning.

"Yeah… but where did we get the banjo from?" Banjo? Looking around his meticulously clean and tidy room she spotted the wooden banjo flung across the room on the far side.

Blurry images of an angry man on a street and lots of running started to come back.

"I think we stole it" He lets out a snort at this and starts playing with Lanie's hair. He's always loved her hair. It's just so abnormally shiny and soft.

"Javi" he turns his head to look at her. Lanie isn't quite sure about what will come out of her mouth. "Why did you become a detective?" Lanie wasn't completely certain about where that came from. Admittedly she had thought about it. Every detective has a story. Kate and her mom. She has always wondered about Javi, Ryan and Castle's.

From the look on his face it obviously wasn't the question he wanted to hear. "Lanie promise me that you won't think any less of me."

Damn it's going to be bad. He called her Lanie. "Javi just hurry up and tell me."

"Alright then. It all started when I was a kid. When I was younger I got involved with a bad crowd, at first it was minor laws – stealing, intimidating people, graffiti – stuff like that and then it got intense. We started beating people up, street wars, threatening, cutting people. Bad, bad stuff and then someone got killed. I couldn't take it anymore. It wasn't what I signed up for, so I cleaned up my act, joined the army and the day before I was sent on my first tour I came clean to the cops. Everyone who knew got arrested. Then when I was honourably discharged I knew I had to help people. That was the best part of being in the army. It's just I'm not some hippie do-gooder type so I became a detective. At first it was robberies in the 54th then when a spot opened up over at 12th and my partner was 'killed' (Lanie remembered finding out his partner had faked his death) so I took it"

Lanie looked up at him. His caramel coloured skin bathed in early morning light, deep brown eyes shining with forgotten ghosts. His entire posture changed during his story, before she asked that question he had looked comfortable but confident – ready to take on the world and kick its ass. Now he looked more vulnerable, hunched over like a toy robot who'd run out of batteries. Lanie had moved of his stomach and was now sitting next to him, her arm across his toned back. She had told herself repeatedly that there was no feelings involved, she doesn't have strong feelings for him anymore, but it doesn't change the fact that whenever she sees anyone flirting with him – or worse him flirting with other people she feels like digging out the sharpest objects in the morgue; that whenever he mentions his bimbo receptionist 'friend' she wants to punch them both; that when she overheard him bragging to Ryan about chatting up Jenny's friends she immediately convince the most practically perfect guy she knew to go with her – sexuality wasn't an issue. That when she saw him there with a pretty woman it felt like a punch in the gut.

He was one of the greatest guys she knew. They had so much fun together. She had to admit to herself that she was a bit of a hypocrite when it came to Beckett and Castle, okay maybe she should take her own advice.

Realising she hadn't said anything in a few minutes and he was starting to take that as a sign that she hated him Lanie reached up, slipped her hands around his neck and pulled him down until her lips covered his. It didn't take long for him to respond.

It was a sweet kiss yet filled with such passion. She didn't even know that a kiss could be this passionate yet not as heated as others that they've shared. They moved in synch, savouring each over. She tried to memorise each aspect of it – how soft his lips were, how they moved against hers, how they moulded perfectly to the other person, his hands – one on her back and one on her jaw, tracing small circles into her cheek.

When they were done they just sat and stared at each over for a while. Revelling in the smugness they both felt at the others reaction.

Lanie didn't mean for it to slip out, it was like a kneejerk reaction. Uncontrollable.

"I love you"

"te quiero" Her favourite phrase in Spanish.

"This time we're keeping it quiet"

"Want to look over samples in the morgue?" he shoots her a cheeky wink that if he ever did at work she'd hurt him.

"I will smack you"

"Promise?"

**Hey! Hope you enjoyed! I felt like it started to go sour towards the end can you guys give me your honest opinion? Also if there is any Hunger Games fans out there I have written a one-shot for Fandom4LLS which is a charity supporting cancer. It's a great cause . **


End file.
